


Where the fuck am I -Sero Hanta

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: :), Biracial Character, Biracial Uzumaki Naruto, But things I do remember will be here, F/F, Hanta still has his quirk, Hanta watched Naruto and thus knows about Kurama, Hanta’s on Team 7 just bc I didn’t know where else to put him, Hanta’s reborn in Naruto as Sasuke’s twin, He despises how Sasuke treats Sakura at first, He knows e v e r y t h I n g, He rarely uses it but it’s there, He still has his sharp teeth and weird strength, He/She/They Naruto, He/They Sasuke, I’m indecisive as fuck, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Haruno Sakura, Rebirth, She/They Sakura, Temporary Character Death, This is mostly a crack fic bc I remember literally nothing from Naruto, but I think I’m sticking w/ Hanta Kiba and Shino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: Hanta doesn’t know where he is, someone H E L P
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Haruno Sakura & Sero Hanta, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Hatake Kakashi & Sero Hanta, Past Sero Hanta/Todoroki Shouto, Sero Hanta & Everyone, Sero Hanta/Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Uchiha Sasuke & Sero Hanta, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Sero Hanta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing better to do

Hanta couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? Someone call for help he can’t breathe.

Denki seemed to notice the way Hanta paused, looking around wildly because he _couldn’t breathe, Denki help him_.

The blonde shrugged, turning back to his phone and failing to notice how Hanta’s eyes rolled back into his head. The ravenette’s head fell to the table with a loud thump, and Hanta could feel his soul leaving his body. He watched as Denki turned back around, eyes widening in something akin to horror at the sight of the tape user dead in his seat. The ravenette spared a thought at how it served Denki right for ignoring him.

Hanta finally closed his eyes, opening them to a beep. He saw two people looking down at him affectionately, and when he looked to the side, saw a little boy staring at him in wonder. A look to his other side revealed a sleeping baby.

”What should we name them?” The man asked, patting the boy’s head when he jumped up. “I wanna name this one Hanta!” The kid mumbled, poking Hanta’s cheek. The tape user scrunched his nose, blinking slightly. “And the other one, Itachi?” The woman asked, and suddenly Hanta was hit with an onslaught of knowledge.

’ _Itachi as in Uchiha Itachi? Wait, holy shit I’m in Naruto. So that means the kid besides me is Sasuke. Holy fuck I’m an Uchiha.’_ He thought. “Sasuke!” Itachi said, reaching over Hanta to poke Sasuke.

Fugaku chuckled, ruffling Itachi’s hair while Mikoto giggled. Hanta was suddenly very tired, closing his eyes and feeling Mikoto shift to hold him more comfortably.

About three years, Hanta got his quirk again. He got it in front of Sasuke, who stared at him in wonder. “You can’t tell Mom and dad about this okay? They cannot know!” Hanta had begged, and Sasuke nodded, smiling at the tape user before asking him to use his quirk again.

Hanta suddenly felt a feeling of dread fill his body, remembering the massacre that Itachi would cause. He started learning and secretly teaching Sasuke self defense, and Sasuke in turn taught him more about Chakra. The two were attached at the hip, Hanta showing Sasuke his quirk and all the things that came with it. His strength and ungodly amount of stamina from pulling himself and others around constantly, his almost perfect balance. 

Sasuke was willing to learn about it all, and Hanta even started to teach him some Spanish by the time the massacre was drawing nearer. Hanta has perfected his balance, and was in the process of teaching Sasuke a few difficult moves he’d learned in hero training when Mikoto called them inside.

She said “Time to go to sleep, kids. I’ll wake you up in the morning.”. Hanta could feel it, this was the night Sasuke and he would lose their family. The ravenette was quick to usher the younger to bed, telling him that no matter what, he could not get out of their room while Hanta set up a few blankets and pillows in their closet.

Sasuke had asked “Why are you doing that, Hanta?”. The tape user sighed quietly, standing and walking to the door. He started taping it and their window shut, turning to look at his brother with dull eyes. “Sasuke, I have a bad feeling about tonight. I just want to make sure we’re prepared for if something happens.” Hanta answered, standing back and making sure there were no cracks in the taping.

The younger had reluctantly dropped the subject and gone to bed, chalking it up to Hanta just being paranoid as always. The ravenette looked down at his brother sadly, and leaned against the door. And when the screaming started up, well, Hanta was prepared. He ignored the banging on his door, thankful you’d have to be close to the door to hear the banging and screaming.

As soon as the banging stopped, Hanta has crawled into his bed and fallen asleep, and when he was shaken awake by a sobbing Sasuke who told him the house smelled horrible, he ripped the tape off of the door to reveal blood staining basically everything. Sasuke screamed and Hanta went still. He didn’t remember it being this bad, but he also didn’t remember Itachi trying to kill Sasuke, so he ignored it.

Over time, Sasuke had stopped talking to everyone but Hanta, while Hanta became much more outgoing, trying to ignore the trauma that had caused him. They started the ninja school, and finally their story began.


	2. Some team shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is in Sasuke POV, just because. Also this takes place after the whole test thing bc I can’t write

Sasuke sighed, looking over at his brother, who was talking with Naruto. He didn’t understand what Hanta saw in the blonde to make them friends, but he was happy for him.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked their sensei. Hanta was sitting in an instant, despite his attitude he was respectful towards their sensei while Naruto sat next to Sasuke. Apparently, they had teams. “Team 7, because we have an odd number, will have four instead of three. So, Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Hanta, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto. You’ll be on Team 7.” He said, walking out of the room again.

Sasuke could hear Ino trying to start of fight with Sakura, the blonde having been convinced the pinkette liked him. Hanta chuckled, leaning across Naruto and Sasuke’s laps to grab the back of Sakura’s shirt, pulling her towards them. This prompted Naruto to jump onto the desk to make room for her. Shikamaru stretched, accidentally knocking Naruto forward, making his and Sasuke’s lips connect.

”Oh-“ Hanta said before angry shrieks took over the room. Naruto pulled back instantly while Sakura stared yelling at Ino for trying to hit the blonde. Shikamaru has his hand clamped over his mouth to stop his laughing while Choji was covering his ears. Hanta stood up, slamming his hand down and stalling all the noise. It was rare the older Uchiha lost his temper, after all. He sneered down at Ino before saying “It’s almost the end of the day, shut the hell up. Save this for when we get out.”.

He sighed, sitting back down and leveling the class with a harsh glare. ‘ _Where did he learn that?_ ’ Sasuke thought, trying to remember if Hanta had ever glared at him before. He came up blank, and looked at Naruto to silently ask about the glare. The blonde shrugged, turning to Sakura and asking. She shook her head, having also come up blank. The three of them prided themselves as being to closest people to Hanta, who was secretive despite his personality.

As the day neared its end, Sasuke stood up, followed by Hanta. Naruto stood up as well, prompting Sakura to stand. They left to go wait in one of the classrooms, different levels of excitement at meeting their sensei. 

Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed, they and the others had been waiting for almost two hours, but their sensei, some guy named Hatake Kakashi, was late. Hanta was glowering at the door, face twisted into a sneer that didn’t fit his face at all. Naruto was also sneering, annoyance clear on her face while Sakura was banging her head into a desk. The door finally opened, revealing their sensei.

Kakashi’s hair was gravity defying, and most of his face was covered. He took in the sight, four annoyed teens who were glaring. “My first impression of you all, I hate you.” He said, seeming to take great delight in the way their faces dropped. Sakura was on their feet in seconds, yelling at him. Kakashi brushes it off, saying “Meet me on the rooftop.” Before disappearing. It took a minute for what just happened to sink into them before Hanta was on his feet, turning towards the window. 

“You guys want a ride?” He asked, grinning mischievously at the group. Sasuke was on his back in moments, Sakura holding onto his arm with Naruto, the smallest of them, climbed onto Sasuke’s shoulders. Hanta shot his tape out, sticking it to the side of the roof before jumping out of the window. None of them doubted his strength, as he had shown the ability to carry them around without breaking a sweat.

They climbed onto the roof, sitting next to each other in front of Kakashi. “Tell me your likes and dislikes, hobbies and goals.” He said, pointing to Sakura. “Well, I like cooking and fighting, I hate when people are rude to others, my hobbies are cooking and sewing, and my goal is to become a healer!” She said. 

“I like ramen, hanging out with these guys, and foxes. I dislike not having ramen, and not knowing who my parents are, my hobbies are walking in the forest and my goal is to become the Hokage!” Naruto said, to which Kakashi nodded slight. “I like some things, hate some things. My hobbies are some pretty normal stuff, and my goal is to kill my older brother.” Sasuke said, glaring at the ground.

‘ _Interesting_ ’ the silver haired man thought, visible eye turning to Hanta. “Uh, I like hanging out with my friends, dogs, and closed areas. I hate when people underestimate me. My hobbies are carrying and building things. And my goal is nothing, at the moment. Maybe to keep Sasuke safe?” The older Uchiha muttered, shrugging.

“How odd.” Kakashi whispered, eye narrowing at the group.


End file.
